Gang Wars
by hollyleaf988
Summary: This is an AU story about the Percy Jackson gang. They are all in street gangs. Read on as they deal with fights, rivalry's and romance! Rated T for language that may or may not appear.
1. The Meeting

**A/N- So here you have it. Precisely one year after I last updated it, Gang Wars is being rewritten. This is just the first chapter, but over the next couple of days I will work through the next 5 chapters until the entire story is rewritten, when I will start posting new chapters again.**

**Hopefully it makes more sense this time round, so enjoy!**

**~Hollyleaf988~**

* * *

><p>I'm Annabeth Chase. If you saw me in school, you'd think that I had it all, that I'm just a normal kid. I'm pretty, highly intelligent, I'm always surrounded by my friends. I get good marks in tests, I'm fluent in a dead language and I'm good at athletics.<p>

Then you look a bit closer at me, and you find out I live with my two best friends, Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace, and I don't speak to my dad. I've never met my mom, and my step-mother banned me from ever meeting my step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

That isn't even the biggest part of my life in the city. The biggest part is the part no one knows about, but is the local police's worst nightmare. The reason that no one who isn't already, will _ever_ become my friend. The influence of my gang.

You heard me right, my gang. If you are asking yourself right now, what is a young girl doing involving herself in gang life, then remind yourself about my upbringing. I ran away when I was seven years old, trying to escape the monstrosity of my step-mother. I made it quite a long way from San Francisco when Luke and Thalia found me. We traveled for a little while longer before we settled here in New York, becoming fully integrated in gang life.

That was years ago, however. Nine years ago, to be precise, and a lot has changed. I, Annabeth Chase, am now a crucial member of my gang, Aegis. Not quite as crucial as Luke and Thalia, the leaders, but as the recognized strategist, I hold a lot of power.

Aegis is just one of the five gangs in New York. Call me biased, but it's easily the best. We respect the other gangs; Axios for their strength, Gladius for their discipline, Katoptris for their fighting skills and Anaklusmos for being the only gang to refuse to have male members. That, and their tendency to pulverize any boy who threatens a girl, even if the girl happens to be part of a rival gang. They, in turn, respect Aegis for our intelligence and battle strategies.

I was on my way to the monthly meeting, presided over by the legendary Chiron, the Olympian Lord Dionysus, the trainer Quintus and the security team, Argus and Gleeson Hedge. Everyone with a role in any of the gangs had to attend, as decreed by the Olympians, the reason I was currently hurrying towards Half-Blood 20 minutes before the meeting was due to start.

I should explain what I mean by people with a 'role' in the gangs. Each of the five gangs have five positions of power. Two leaders, one second-in-command (better known as a 'second'), one strategist and one healer. I'm the strategist for Aegis, same as Luke and Thalia are the leaders. A younger boy, Nico di Angelo, is the second, and another girl called Katie Gardener is the healer.

Apart from having to attend a monthly meeting, people with a role in a gang gets their role added to the tattoo every gang member has. My tattoo, on my left forearm, has the symbol of Aegis and the word STRATEGIST underneath. It's a permanent reminder that, by pledging your allegiance to the Olympians and joining a gang, you're one of them. One of us.

* * *

><p>I reached Half-Blood Hill, the restaurant owned by Lord Dionysus where the meeting would be taking place, with 15 minutes to spare. I smiled at the pretty receptionist, Mellie, as I passed her desk. She looked up from her phone as I walked by.<p>

"Oh, Annabeth! You're the first to arrive. Go straight downstairs, but be careful. I think I saw one of the Olympians arrive earlier."

I nodded to show I had heard her as I picked my way across the empty restaurant, ignoring the scowl I got from the head waiter, Tantalus, as I opened a door in the corner of the room and picked my way down the darkened stairs.

As I entered the room where the meeting was due to be held, I noticed several things. First, Mellie had been right when she said I was the first to arrive. Second, when I entered, the conversation between Chiron and another man stopped, drawing my attention to the other man in the room. My eyes widened as I recognized his tattoo, and I dropped into a hasty bow.

"Lord Poseidon. It's an honor to see you here," I said, straightening up walking towards my place in the room. "I was not aware you would be attending the meeting."

Lord Poseidon laughed heartily, turning to Chiron as he did so and giving me the opportunity to take my place, standing behind the seats Thalia, Luke and Nico would later occupy.

"Oh, I like this one, Chiron. What's you're name, child?" he asked, turning to me.

"Annabeth Chase, my lord. Strategist to Aegis." I replied, showing him my tattoo. He frowned in recognition at my name.

"Annabeth Chase? You'd be one of Athena's girls, then. Well, Miss Chase, I only knew I would be attending last week. There's to be a new member this meeting; I'm here to claim him as one of my boys." My eyes widened involuntarily. There was to be a new member, and he was to be one of Lord Poseidon's boys? This was an interesting development that would undoubtedly need a full analysis when I got home tonight.

The only two boys currently claimed by Lord Poseidon, Tyson and Briares, were both in Katoptris, so I assumed the new boy would be too. It was rare for Poseidon to claim a new member at all, and having three of his boys in the city at once was practically begging for trouble. I turned to Chiron, wanting answers.

"New member, Chiron? For Katoptris, I'd assume." Chiron nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Percy Jackson. He got his tattoo this morning, and will be initiated and claimed at the meeting tonight. He shall, indeed, be a member of Katoptris, and shall be starting the same school as you next week. I'd ask you to keep an eye on him, but I daresay he will have enough people to do that."

I smiled wryly as the door behind me opened. Three men stepped in, and I inclined my head respectfully in their direction. Two of the men, Argus and Gleeson Hedge, hung back by the door, looking like casually dressed bouncers. The third man, Quintus, stepped towards Chiron. Try as I might, I could only catch a few words of their muted conversation.

"inside... end of the meeting... Tyson's bringing..."

I snapped my attention away from the speaking men when the door I entered from opened again. In filed several teenagers, all around my age, who stopped on the threshold to bow to Lord Poseidon. No one else from Aegis had arrived yet, leaving me with the impression they would all be walking together. The others who arrived took their places, except for one boy, who walked towards me.

I recognized him as Michael Yew, my rival strategist from Axios. Though Michael's smart, I know his strengths are more to do with fighting strategies, and not general cleverness like mine. He kept his voice low as he spoke to me, casting an eye over the two men who were still conversing, with Lord Poseidon chipping in occasionally.

"You were here first, do you know what's going on?" I raised my eyebrow at him, unwilling to give away what I knew, but also knowing that he would find out soon enough anyway, so there was no real advantage to keeping my silence.

"New member. One Percy Jackson, joining Katoptris, but that;s not the best part," I leaned towards him, lowering my voice slightly. "Lord Poseidon's claiming him."

Michael's eyebrows shot up in surprise. I smirked slightly at his reaction, thankful I had been able to control my expression when I found out.

"Interesting." Michael said nothing else as he hurried back across the room to where his leaders, Clarisse la Rue and Chris Rodgeuize, had just taken their seats. The three of them, along with Lee Fletcher, their second, and Will Solace, their healer, but their heads together to discus the new revelation.

I turned to the seats in front of me where Thalia, Luke and Nico had just sat down. I put my head between Thalia and Nico's.

"There's a new member tonight. One of Poseidon's boys, joining Katoptris. Should be interesting to see how this plays out."

Nico nodded distractedly, too busy waving hello to his sister, Bianca di Angelo, second of Anaklusmos, to say anything. Before Luke could respond, however, the final stragglers entered the meeting, closing the door behind them as they took their places. Once the last person had taken their place, Chiron broke off his conversation with Quintus and stepped up to the head of the table.

"Leaders. Seconds. Strategists and healers. Welcome to the monthly meeting of demigods."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There you have it! Once all the chapters have been rewritten, I'll take down the Author's Note, and continue posting as normal (but slightly more frequently!). I hope you liked this chapter!**

**On another note, I have started writing a new story, Heart of Black. It is a Harry Potter story, set in the Marauder's Era, and I'd appreciate it if you could check it out! Also, my friend, Massacre13, is writing a really good Skulduggery Pleasant/Harry Potter story, so please go read it!**

**Happy Valentines Day (for tomorrow!)**

**~Hollyleaf988~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for all you guys who read and reviewed the last chapter. This is the next chapter. I started writing it as soon as I published the last one, so enjoy!  
>In answer to the question –'why is he with the mechanics?' (I assume you mean Percy?), it was because Tyson is in Katropis and Percy is Tyson's half brother, plus I needed him to be in a rival gang!<strong>

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

"Leaders, seconds and strategists. Welcome to the April meeting. I trust you all know that we have a lot to discuss today. First on the list is the upcoming strategic challenge. The next challenge will take place at your local school. Annabeth of Aegis currently owns the title."

I blushed and ducked my head as everyone turned to look at me. Luke caught my eye and grinned at my expression. Chiron rolled his eyes at my expression and resumed talking.

"Remember, only Bianca of Anaklusmos, Annabeth of Aegis, Nyssa of Katropis, Michael of Axios and, when they're ready, Octavian of Gladius can participate in that. Good luck to you all with that. Next thing to discuss is the matter of the healers. I am sure you are all aware that a few of you have been, ahem_,_ _asking_ us to make healers an official role. We have passed the message on to the Olympians and will get back to you as soon as they let us know. Just so you know, we could be waiting a while."

There were a couple of snickers at that and Chiron gave us a moment before clearing his throat.

"All right guys, enough of that now. It has come to our attention that a few members have been _neglecting_ our school rules. Obviously, we don't care about the actual school, but there is to be no, and I mean _no_ fighting between gang members during school time. I don't care how much you provoke each other; feuds are to be settled OUT of school, or not at all. Anyone who has a problem with that rule, can take it up with the Olympians themselves. It is their request that we keep fights out of school hours to minimize police involvement.

"On a happier note, the next street dance challenge the Olympians requested you take part in, is next month, after the Spring Break. There is a practice every Saturday for every gang. Attendance is, of course, mandatory. There IS prize money for the winning crew, so I suggest you all try your very hardest for your gangs. Now, as I understand it, Gladius are attending tonight, even if they are still somewhat _lacking_ in numbers. Hopefully, by the next meeting, they will have enough members to officially attend.

"So, that pretty much wraps up this meetings, if there are no questions then everyone can go."

He looked around the table but no one asked any questions. Chiron shrugged and stood up.

"Very well. Please feel free to take a drink on your way out. See you all next month."

Chiron walked out of the door, closely followed by Mr D who, surprisingly, hadn't said a word throughout the whole meeting. Thalia stood up and gave me a hug.

"You alright kiddo? We got worried when you were late." Luke grinned at that as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"She was getting a little frantic." He added drily. Nico stood up too.

"She went as far as to suggest looking for you. We told her not to worry. I knew you could take care of yourself." I grinned and slung my arms around Luke and Nico's shoulders.

"Come on guys," I said, tired of the formalities of meetings. "Let's go home."

On the way back to our house, I was practically glued to my phone. I was busy texting everyone in my gang to tell them to get to my house for a gang meeting (yes, we all have each other's house key and no, that probably isn't clever but we do it anyway). The conversation went something like this;

**(A/N – For future reference, Contact-Aegis or Contact-Katropis just means everyone in that gang is being texted)**

**Annabeth – TO:  
>Contact-Aegis<br>Message- Hey guys, Get your butts to my house RIGHT now, we got a meeting! CU there, ~A~**

Thalia – TO:  
>Contact-Aegis<br>Message- Jeez Annabeth! me +Luke+Nico R already w/ U. Couldn't U have just told us! ~T~

**Katie – TO:  
>Contact-Aegis<br>Message-Kk, Be W/ U in 5. The twins + I R giving Grover + Juni a lift ~K~**

Malcom – TO:  
>Contact-Aegis<br>Message-Calm down sis! Me + piper+Jason headed over now. Should get there same time as U! ~M~

**Annabeth – TO:  
>Contact-Aegis<br>Message-Thals, No,I couldn't. Katie, Mal CU soon. Bring sweets, we got stuff 2 plan! :-P ~A~**

The little conversation over, I turned my attention to the walk home. Luke and Thalia had pulled ahead slightly, apparently deep in conversation, leaving me to walk in step with Nico. Noticing I had stopped texting, he tried to start a conversation.

"Soo..." He started awkwardly. "Who was that you walked in with? I didn't recognise him from school." He sounded casual, but I knew him well enough to know he was worried that Percy wasn't to be trusted. I laughed it off.

"Relax, Nico. I didn't recognise Percy either but he looked vaguely familiar. I think I might've seen him around somewhere. Oh look, there's Piper, Jason and Malcom." I was trying to escape an awkward conversation when my sibling and his friends appeared. Malcom was my half brother. He was currently staying with Piper and Jason while he looked for a place of his own. Quickening my pace slightly, I caught up with them.

"Hey Malcom. Hi Piper. Hi Jason. How're you guys? How's house hunting going Malcom? Have you found anywhere nice yet?" He laughed at my onslaught of questions.

"Hi Annabeth. I'm fine thanks. Haven't got a house yet. I've seen some nice ones, just none that I want to live in." Nico caught up with us and together we turned the corner to the house I shared with Luke and Thalia.

Connor and Travis had already arrived and made themselves at home. Katie and Juniper were in the kitchen making snacks and Grover was picking some music for us to listen to. I sat on the couch and grabbed a can of pepsi from the table behind me. Luke stood up and cleared his throat as Katie and Juniper came in with the snacks and Grover put some music.

"Okay, guys." He started. "Obviously, there was the monthly meeting tonight but, to be honest, not a lot happened. There was a general reminder to behave in school, a memo how Gladius still aren't a proper gang, all the normal hints that the Olympians are watching everything we do, so don't screw up. Juniper, there still hasn't been an answer if healers get an official role on their tattoo. That could take some time. Otherwise, the next street dance contest we are being _made _to enter is next month and there are compulsory practices every Saturday.

"Unless there are any volunteers, Annabeth is going to be choreographing that. It's a fairly big competition, there's $1000 in prize money, so I hope _everyone_ tries their hardest. Annabeth, over to you about that." I grinned and stood up.

"Okay guys, this competition is the school's open. Any crew, _or gang_ can enter and anyone who isn't entering is going to be watching. Seeing as most of the school think we are a street dance crew, not a gang, we need to do well. The other kids are gonna be watching us, so if you screw this up, I'll kill you myself. Judging by your expressions, I'm going to be doing choreography again. I've got some ideas, nothing to challenging _or_ embarrassing so we should be all right about that. I was thinking we go for Moves like Jagger. Everyone in school knows and likes it, so it'll make us popular with them.

"We can discuss it more at practice on Saturday. For some strange reason, we have to practice with the other gangs. Anyone starts a fight and they're dead, got it?" I met everyone's gaze and no one blinked or looked away. Satisfied I had made my point, I grinned.

"Now we're done with that, who wants popcorn?" Turning the music up, I grabbed a drink while Luke and Thalia started dancing. Travis and Katie joined them and soon everyone else was dancing too. Well, almost everyone else. I saw Nico sat in the corner and rolled my eyes at his anti-social behaviour. Making my way over to him, I pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, you anti-social person. Have a good time for once. Everyone's leaving at 12.00 anyway, so you only have 10 minutes left to suffer through. They you can go home and be depressed there."

Nico nodded and started dancing with Grover and Juniper. I left them to it and went to go and clear up the kitchen, knowing there would be a mess left after any of my friends had been making snacks. I spent the 10 minutes until everyone left tidying the kitchen before walking back into the living room and turning off the music.

"Okay, that's all guys. Everyone has to go now, it's midnight." I shooed everyone except Luke and Thalia out the door and locked it behind them. I turned to them and yawned.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. So I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." I gave them both a quick hug before retreating to my room.

**A/N - Thanks for reading chapter 2! Big shoutout to 'trini gyal' 'hunter' 'Child of Wisdom' and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing! Chapter 3 should be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry for the late update guys, it's been over a week and really, I've got no excuse. I've just been fairly busy and I am in Ireland for now, so I don't have internet connection unless I go to my cousin's house, where I am now. This will probably be the last update before the new year, so Happy Christmas guys! Thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter and enjoy!**

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, OR Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter Three**

**Percy POV**

That girl, Annabeth, pushed me out the door and I was left alone at the bottom of the stairs. Before going upstairs, I tried to think of my current situation. I had gone out to look for Tyson and his mates and ended up being recruited into a gang by a seriously _fit_ girl. The only reason I went along with it was because Tyson had mentioned being in a gang in his last letter and the name Katropis sounded really familiar. I think it was the gang Tyson mentioned being in. Annoyingly, a little voice in the back of my head couldn't help reminding me that the only reason I went with the girl was because she was quite pretty.

She was fairly skinny and tanned. With her blonde hair thrown in, she looked like a stereotypical Californian girl. Except for the eyes. Her eyes were a startling stormy grey colour. They kind of ruined the image, but they suited her. I shook my head with irritation, I had only known her for ten minutes, and I was already thinking about her a lot.

My wayward thoughts gone, I walked up the stairs. At the top I turned the opposite way to the way we came and found myself outside a door. There was loud music coming from behind it, so I figured it was the right place. Taking a deep breath, I steadied my nerves and pushed the door open. Inside was a bunch of kids, including a kid who looked like a Latino elf, a pretty, hazel-eyed girl, another girl wearing red and-

"Tyson?" Someone paused the music and everyone looked at me. The boy next to the girl in red stood up.

"Percy? Brother? Is that you?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded and he engulfed me in a massive bear hug. "You're back! Brother is back!" He turned to the others in the room.

"Everyone, this is Percy. Percy is my brother. Percy, this is Leo, Drew and Ella. They all belong to Katropis with me." I sighed with relief at that. I had joined the right gang if it was the one my half-brother belongs to. Stepping out of the hug, I turned to the boy Tyson had introduced as Leo

"Are you Leo Valdez? If you are, can you show me to the Katropis hq. Beckendorf said that you were meant to show me around because I'm new." Leo shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. See you later, guys." Leo guided me back out the door and we stepped into the night.

* * *

><p>It took about five minutes of walking before we got to a block of flats. Leo headed towards the entrance. I caught up with him as the elevator doors opened. We stepped inside and he pressed the button for the 15th floor. The doors closed behind us and the lift travelled upwards. A few floors passed in silence before Leo got bored and started talking.<p>

"So..." He started awkwardly. "Why'd you walk in with Annabeth and join a different gang to her? She's not normally friendly to non-gang members. Actually, she's not normally friendly to anyone who isn't in Aegis, even though she's usually the one organising all the mandatory-for-everyone dance practices that the Olympians _make_ us take part in." I just shrugged.

"No idea. I heard someone walking down the alley by my house and was curious. So, I went to see who it was and I find her pointing her knife at me. Then she starts talking about gangs, then talked me into joining. So she dragged me off to the meeting and I joined Katropis. Nothing to it. Hey, what's the deal with this dance thing, anyway? I can't imagine some of you guys dancing. No offense." Leo laughed.

"None taken. The Olympians are the adult gang that _rule _the city, and I mean rule. Hardly anyone knows anything about them but they get money from most of the businesses in the city, one way or another. Practically everyone knows about us, though. So the Olympians decided to give us a cover story. Our excuse for hanging out, is that we are street dancing gangs. Just so you know, we're _not_. We do street dance, and we aren't that bad, but we are very much the type of gang who carry knives and don't let anyone cross our path.

"Speaking of knives, do you know how lucky you are? Annabeth is lethal with her knife. She's never lost a fight, either. She's a strategist. It basically means that she's really clever and she organises all of Aegis' heists and stuff. They've never been caught at anything since she started organising things. She also arranges the dances we do. We don't even look like idiots when we dance, thanks to her. Even though she's a really good fighter, she's actually quite big on peace and inter-gang relationships. Just do _not_ get between her and her family, Luke and Thalia. Then, she will kill you."

The doors hissed open and I followed Leo out to a landing covered in graffiti. Everything was written in Greek symbols. The only thing written in English was the word Katropis and some names. Leo saw me staring and laughed.

"Cool, huh? We own all the flats on this floor and the block owner doesn't care, so long as it's gone if we sell any of the apartments. No one stops on this floor except for us. No other residents hang around on this floor, only a couple of Katropis people. Even then, there are a few Katropis people who don't live here. Your brother, Ella and Drew. Everyone else lives in one of these flats, me included. I share with a kid called Harley, another Katropis guy. That's our flat." He pointed to a door with the name's Leo and Harley painted on it, underneath a Greek delta 'Δ'. Then he walked to another door.

"This is the common room. We all meet here for gang meetings. Anyone can come in here at any time, for anything. We'll just hang out here until the others get back from the meeting. Most of Katropis were either in the meeting, or upstairs where I was, so we've got the floor to ourselves.

"I'll start by explaining a bit about Katropis. We have a total of 12 members, including you. There's our leaders, Jake Mason and Charles Beckendorf. Then, there's our Second-in-command, Silena Beauregard, and our Strategist, Nyssa. Then, we've got the ordinary members, Tyson, Ella, Drew, Shane, Christopher, Harley, me and you. Everyone here has a tattoo that has the name Katropis, and the gang symbol. If the wearer is a leader, second or strategist, they have that written too. Second is short for Second-in-Command. We all stick together in school and we don't take insults from any other gangs, either. Technically, school is a neutral ground, at least in school hours, but we still end up trading insults. Nothing more, or school would call the cops on us, but we haven't got through a day without verbal fights yet. The other students find it quite entertaining, actually.

"One thing you need to have, apart from a tattoo, is a knife. We have time to go and find you one before Jake and Beckendorf are back from the meeting. A gang member _never_ leaves home without a knife. School hours (in school), meetings and practices may be neutral territory, but any other time, and you're fair game. Beatings and kidnappings aren't out of the question, but killings are rare. No one's been killed for years. It's worse for girls though. Boys can only be tortured but for girls, rape and torture aren't unheard of. That's mainly why Anaklusmos are so fierce. They just can't risk being held hostage. Anaklusmos are an all-girl group. They keep out of the way of the rest of us. We only really see them at meetings, school or practices. They are seriously good dancers.

I'll go and get you a knife now. You have to take it everywhere. School, practices, meetings, dinner, _everywhere_. Don't ever leave your room without it, 'cos if you get attacked, you're screwed. Gang members get into fights quite a bit. We get sent to hospital quite a bit. I think that Annabeth is one of the few who has never been to hospital. I've been for broken ribs and concussion before. Hopefully, you won't have to go for a while yet. Be right back."

Leo stood up and left me to think about that while he went and found me a knife. I thought hard about what he had said. Fights and hospital visits? Looks like the next few years of school are going to be interesting. Leo returned with a knife that he handed to me along with a sheath.

"Keep it hidden," He advised. "Just don't hesitate to draw it against another gang member. Try not to use it against other, non-gang people, they just aren't worth it." He looked at his watch. "Look at the time, Beckendorf and the others should be back any minute now. I'd sit down if I was you, the other Katropis guys can be a bit, energetic." He smirked and I followed his advice.

I heard the Katropis guys long before they opened the door. There were shouts from boys and a few muffled thumps. The door opened and teenagers streamed in, crashing on the sofa's. One boy had a bruised cheek and a tough looking girl was rubbing her hand.

"I told you not to annoy me, Shane, but no. You had to go and carry on making sexist cracks." The girl snarled, clenching her fist. "Try it again and I'll make sure you can't have children." The boy with the bruise flinched and raised his hands, surrendering. The girl nodded, satisfied. Leo laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Nyssa, sis! Cool it. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Did you, Shane." Leo shot him a warning look and Shane shook his head. The girl he called Nyssa scowled and sat on the nearest sofa. I vaguely recognised her as one of the girls from the meeting room. The big lad who told me to find Leo in the meeting room saw me and walked to the front of the room.

"Everyone!" He yelled loudly. Everyone fell silent. "We've got a new member. This is Percy, Tyson's half brother. Percy is part of Katropis now. Leo, I trust you've given him a knife?" Leo nodded and Beckendorf grinned. "Good. We'll teach you how to use it later. For all of you that don't know, the meeting was basically a reminder of school rules, a reminder of the _lovely_ street dancing thing next week, and telling everyone that the healer thing won't be resolved until the next meeting, at least. Sorry, Ella, you might have to wait a while to be an official healer." Beckendorf looked at his watch.

"Okay, guys. It's late now. Anyone who doesn't live here needs to go home. See you all at school tomorrow, it's the last day before spring break. Percy, Tyson'll show you where we hang out at lunch. Bye guys." He escorted everyone out and, back in the entrance hall, I walked home with Tyson. We reached the apartment we shared with my mom. Once I was in my room, I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to think over the day I'd just had. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N – Okay guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry about the late update. I feel really bad now! I've been catching up with all my cousins across the water. Some of them are trying to talk me into entering a Topper race on boxing day. I told them that even though I love sailing, I'm not that mad. Do any of you guys sail?**

**Again, really really really sorry about taking ages to update. It may take a week between updates now, but hopefully, after this next chapter, I can copy it out of my notebook where I have it written out. Please review guys!**

**!Merry Christmas!**

**~hollyleaf988~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey guys, I really need to apologise for taking so long to update. I got back from Ireland, went to Egypt, found out my Grandma died and then had to sit three science exams towards my GCSE's. Not much is going to happen, but there should be a fight at the end.**

**In advance, because I am from England, I have no idea about American schools or timetables, so sorry if anything is weird. I tried my hardest, but decided that, instead of the 2 week timetables that they have in my school, I would have a 1 day schedule instead (like all the other stories seem to write about)  
>One of the lessons is 'Intervention Time'. I just made it up so that all of the gang members would have a class together where they don't do much, because they all (or almost all) have ADHD and Dyslexia.<strong>

**Thanks to Ae123monkey for pointing out that the gang was named Katropis when it is actually Katoptris. Thanks for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed. I will correct that when I have time to re-post the chapters.**

**I have decided, from now on, instead of saying Katoptris guys or whatever, they will be called Katoptrian's, Aegian's, Gladian's, Axion's, and Hunter's (Anaklusmos)**

**Also, last chapter, I realised I forgot to do the shout outs for reviewing chapter two. So, here they are – **

**ChildOfWisdom  
>Daughter of sea and wisdom<br>'anonymous' (Sorry, it doesn't say who you are!)  
>Ae123monkey<strong>

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, OR Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter four**

**Percy POV**

The next morning passed fairly fast. My mom woke me up early so Ella could give me and Tyson a lift and I could get my schedule. It was fairly boring, consisting of **HOMEROOM, English, Maths, BREAK, Science, Languages, LUNCH, Intervention Time **and** Ancient History.**

The teacher gave me a quick welcome speech in homeroom after a few introductions I spent all of my time with the few Katoptris members I recognised from last night. The first few lessons flashed by in a blur. The only interesting part of the day was lunch.

I had stuck close to Tyson after languages and followed him into the cafeteria. We were heading to the noisy looking table where the other Katoptrian's were sitting when someone barged into my shoulder and sent me stumbling into Tyson, who was just in front. The boy who barged into me turned when Tyson stormed past me and grabbed his shoulder.

"Watch it, Axion." He snarled at the kid. "Don't mess with Katoptris." He was quite loud and everyone in earshot turned to see what was going on. Beckendorf and the other Katoptrians stood up behind us while a bunch of tough looking teenagers swaggered up behind the offending boy.

A burly looking girl stepped to the front of the Axion's and Beckendorf placed himself defensively in front of us. The girl leaned forward aggressively.

"Starting something, Beckendorf? 'Cos if you are, we're happy to finish it." Beckendorf opened his mouth to reply but before he could, there was a disturbance in the gathered crowd. Annabeth pushed her way forwards and planted herself in the middle of the two leaders, arms outstretched to physically prevent them reaching each other.

"Cool it, Clarisse. You both know the rules. Settle this after hours, or you'll have me to answer to." Beckendorf relaxed and she stepped back, turning to face the crowd.

"What are you lot looking at, nosey parkers. Nothing to see, move along." She shouted as she sat back at the table with a few kids from the meeting last night, who I presumed were Aegis. A pair of twins high-fived her and she burst out laughing. Everyone else slowly dispersed, the Axion's looking murderously at Katoptris as we returned to our seats.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the day. Intervention time, a really weird class where no-one did anything serious and everyone there seemed to have ADHD, Dyslexia and be a member of a gang. Even stranger, Chiron from the meeting last night, was sat behind the teacher's desk. I briefly wondered how that happened without someone turning a blind eye but then I remembered we were talking about some of the most powerful people in the city. I figured they could get one person teaching a particular lesson to a class full of kids with rivals.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Everyone from Aegis sat in a far corner, huddled together, clearly discussing something. Every now and then, Annabeth would shake her head in frustration and throw a scrunched up piece of paper towards the bin. A group of girls sat in the other corner. I assumed they were Anaklusmos, the other gang that Leo told me about yesterday.

Nothing actually happened in the hour but many hostile glances were traded. The aggressive girl, Clarisse, was clearly angry about lunch. A black haired boy was trying to calm her down. The rest of Axios were looking annoyed, but not nearly as mad as Clarisse.

I was sat listening to Tyson talk about the school. He explained that intervention time was officially for homework and class work, but really for messing around and talking. He had just finished talking when the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. I picked up my bag and headed in the direction Beckendorf told me to go for Ancient History.

The class itself passed quickly. We were doing about the Greek's and Roman's, so I figured I would be all right. It might even become a class I would pass by the end of the year. When the bell rang signifying the end of the day, I was one of the first out of the classroom. I headed straight for Ella's truck, finding both her and Tyson were waiting for me.

'Come on, Percy. We need to dump our stuff at the house then go out with the rest of Katoptris. I think someone was going to teach you how to use your knife.'

* * *

><p>True to their word, Katropis did indeed teach me how to use my knife. I collapsed into bed at around midnight with my head full of blocks and dodges. I fell instantly into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake until the next morning.<p>

The next few days passed quickly for me. I spent the days in school and the evenings learning to fight. I sat next to people from Katoptris, forming close friendships with the other members, learning their habits and found myself feeling like I belonged.

Finally, it was Friday and the last day before the break. No teachers were setting work and everyone was in high spirits. Even gang rivalries had eased a little, but not by much. It wouldn't even be noticeable to a person not in a gang.

I got a lift home with Ella and Tyson like normal, ditched my school stuff and hopped back in the truck, ready for another evening training with Katoptris. I was right and learned more method's of attacking people with my knife. I was just about to leave with Tyson and Ella when Beckendorf stopped us.

'Guys, wait a second. I wanted to remind you guys, there's that practice tomorrow. Everyone needs to be there, no excuses. Tyson, Ella, it's in the usual place. Percy, tag along with Tyson and we'll see what you can do.' I nodded my thanks and turned again to leave. Before I could, he called after me.

'Oh, by the way, great work with the training tonight, Percy. You're really coming along nicely.'

A grin crossed my face as I waved my thanks and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>The day of the dance rehearsal dawned early. I woke up at 7.00am, which was unusual for me. I made myself an early breakfast and watched T.V until 9.00am, when I woke Tyson so he would be ready in time for the rehearsal. At half-past, we left the flat and walked to the studio that the Olympian's apparently owned. The doors were wide open and we walked straight in.<p>

The studio was very spacious and as I looked for somewhere to dump my stuff, I saw that the gang's weren't very comfortable with each other. Annabeth was the only person moving between the gangs and as I walked to stand with Katoptris, she headed over.

'Okay, guys. I've been nominated as choreographer. _Again_. I've got some ideas for your gang, if you don't want to make up a routine by yourself. Anyway, we need to rehearse now, if you don't mind, so you need to shift.'

Annabeth didn't give anyone a chance to speak, instead choosing to walk to the front of the room and clap her hands, capturing everyone's attention. She said something that I didn't listen to, and practice began. It was honestly nothing like I had expected. It was actually quite fun, though I suspected I would have the song stuck in my head for the rest of the weekend.

After practice, I was in the corner, grabbing my bag, when Annabeth strolled up. She had a small smile on her face when she spoke.

'Hey, Percy. How's life in Katoptris?' I looked at her, curious about her questions.

'Yeah, Katoptris is great. Everyone's really friendly and they've taught me loads.' She nodded knowledgeably.

'Yeah, they do that. I'm glad you're settling in. If Aegis wasn't as full as we are, I would have invited you to join us, instead, but I'm glad Katoptris is working out. Anyway, I just stopped by to see how you were, but I have to go with Luke and Thalia now. Bye, Percy.'

She walked off, hands in the pocket of the grey hoodie she was wearing, not waiting for an answer.

'Yeah, see you.' I muttered under my breath before returning to my Tyson with my bag.

Everyone in Katoptris hung out for the rest of the day, showing me the best places in the city and the best places for food. Everyone seemed to be having a great time and Silena was taking loads of photos. I collapsed into bed like I always did after hanging out with the gang, and was instantly asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up late on Sunday, and it seemed to be the gang's day for lounging around, watching movies and not doing very much. We were all in the lounge of the Katoptris hq when Beckendorf suddenly stood up.<p>

'Right, guys. I think we all need some fresh air. We are _all_ going to go out around our territory and make sure everything's okay. We've been in all day, we need to get out for a bit.'

Everyone groaned but knew better that to argue with him. I grabbed my coat and checked I had my knife. It was there, so I headed out of the door with the others. We walked around for a while, generally messing about and being rowdy. It was when we turned into a side alley that things went wrong.

The shadows moved at the end of the alley and lots of people emerged, blocking our route out. They advanced on us as everyone drew their knives. I gripped the handle nervously, trying desperately to remember my lessons on fighting. The only thing that came to mind was something Leo told me right at the beginning of my first lesson. Try not to get hit.

The shadow's moved ever closer and I heard, rather than saw, Beckendorf pull out his phone. He hit the call button, spoke a few words, and hung up again. He muttered to Silena, quiet enough so the attackers couldn't hear us, but loud enough for the Katoptrians to hear him.

'They're on their way. They should be here in five minutes, ten tops. We'll have to hold out until then.' He drew his own knife and turned to face the oncoming people. 'Bring it, Axions.'

**A/N – So, whaddya think? It took me ages to write this, I must have re-written it about three times! Anyway, I bring good news! I have pre-written chapters! Yay!**

**Or maybe not so yay. It does mean that the next update should be tomorrow, assuming I don't have school. Yeah, I might not have school. In February. Because of snow! I gave you a nice long chapter, as a present for being so late and not updating.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say, I am never going to abandon this story. Never! I may take time to update, but I will finish this story. So advanced apologies for late updates.**

**More news – Hollyleaf988 now has twitter! Anyone who wants to follow me can find me by searching Hollyleaf988. Or, for whatever reason, if you want to email me, my fanfic email is hollyleaf988 hotmail . co . uk I will post updates for my story, and any others I may start, on twitter, and will follow people back, if they want me to!**

**Other, other news. I want your input. How should I end this story. Should I have them all be arrested? Or just end it at a seemingly convenient point? Review with suggestions, or vote in my poll.**

**Thanks for lasting with my long A/N, guys. **

**~hollyleaf988~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys! Here's the next one, in practically a record time. Anyway, a nice short A/N for you, here's the story.**

**Shoutout's for reviewing –**

**Hazered 101**

**Thegayperson**

**H**

**Fireballer23**

**its just me**

**Also, to -**

** 'Someday's Future Dreamer' – I'm glad you think so!  
>'Fireballer23' – I like your plan, I'll try my hardest to put it in the story!<br>'its just me' – I liked that option, too. That might be the end of the story, with  
>Fireballer23's suggestion near the end!<br>'H' – I like you're suggestion, but I might try to avoid life threatening injuries because I would like to write a sequel!**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, OR Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter four**

**Annabeth POV**

I sprinted out of the apartment and collided with Thalia on the landing. Luke was right behind her.

'Annabeth? What's going on?' Luke snapped as he helped Thalia up.

'Beckendorf called. Katoptris walked into an ambush and they need our help. I called the gang, they're meeting us out the front in five.' I yelled over my shoulder, already running for the stairs. I heard Luke and Thalia following. I took the stairs two at a time, only slowing for corners and doors. Luke and Thalia caught up with me when I reached the ground floor and together we charged out onto the street.

The Stoll's were waiting in their car with the lights on and engine running. As they wound down the window to tell us to hurry up, I noticed Travis and Katie sharing shotgun which meant Connor was driving.

'Oh, crap!' I muttered as I flung open the door. 'Connor's driving.'

I sat as close to the window as I could as Thalia and Luke piled in next to me. I reached for my seatbelt. I did not trust Connor's driving.

Connor hit the gas the moment Thalia closed the door. After a minute of silence, Luke spoke.

'Where's the rest of the gang?' Katie laughed and turned around.

'Does it look like we could fit any more in here? They're going to meet us there. Speaking of which...' She trailed off and I could see why. It looked like we had arrived just in time. Katoptris were pinned down at the end of the alley. We jumped out of the car. Luke shouted to us all.

'All right, guys. We need to get Katoptris out. We don't want heroics. We're just bailing them out.'

While he had been speaking, Nico and the others had arrived.

'Too late to join the party?' Nico asked as we waded into the fight. I drew my knife as we neared the thick of the fighting. The whole of Katoptris gang had been surrounded at the dead end. I cursed under my breath. This was the worst possible situation they could have been in. There was no way they could get themselves out of this. That was up to us now.

Luke reached Chris just as Clarisse threw herself at Thalia. I saw them rolling away before they were engulfed by the fighting. Nico and I fought back to back, him throwing punches and me using my knife to parry any blows. We slowly made our way to where Beckendorf was protecting Silena.

I looked round and cursed. There were way too many of them to just be Axios. Jake Mason had apparently realised the same thing.

'Guys, get out of here. It's not just Axios, Gladius are here too!' Luke heard him and yelled his own order.

'Aegis, Katoptris, we're leaving. Now!' Everyone immediately untangled themselves and sprinted down to the end of the alley. Nico grabbed my hand as we reached the street. I looked back and saw-

'Percy.' My heart sank. Now we were going to have to go back and rescue him. Nico saw where I was looking and shook his head.

'Oh, no you don't. Nuh-uh. No way. Luke said no heroics, that includes rescuing newbies.'

I scowled in frustration. It all made sense to me.

'We have to go back. It's the strategic decision. Our relationship with Katoptris is shaky enough as it is. This could be our chance to fix that. As your strategist, I'm telling you it's the right thing to do.'

Whilst I had been speaking, I had manoeuvred myself into the entrance of the alley.

'Nico, go tell Thalia and Luke where I am. I'll follow with Percy.' With that, I spun round and charged down the alley, knowing Nico would do as I asked and tell Luke.

I barged into Chris just as the closed the circle around Percy. Taking him by surprised, I managed to kick his knife away and break through the circle. I stood with my back to Percy as the circle tightened. When he spoke, he couldn't disguise the surprise in his voice.

'What are you doing here? I thought you guys bailed.' I shook my head.

'I'm not Katoptris. I'm from Aegis. Aegis don't bail on people.' Before I could say any more, Axios and Gladius tightened the circle further and charged me. I let my instincts take over, parrying blades, dodging kicks and punches and throwing some of my own.

Suddenly, there was an excruciating pain in my right shoulder. I looked down to see the tip of a knife sticking out of my shoulder. My assailant ripped the blade out and I staggered a few steps before collapsing.

I saw one person, Ethan, I think, grab Percy and haul him off to their car. That plan worked great, I thought to myself, before the first kick hit me in the back. I hissed in pain but managed to keep myself from crying out. No need to show weakness now.

Another kick connected with my ribs, then someone picked me up and a few fists hit my face. Through half closed eyes, I saw someone stoop to pick up my knife before pushing their way to where I was pinned against the wall.

'All right, that's enough! We need her alive, not dead. She's valuable, but not if she dies.'

I recognised the voice of Michael Yew, strategist to Axios. We used to have such a laugh in school, I thought. Back when we were innocent and could argue without violence.

I felt someone bind my hands and feet before being dragged a couple of meters to where a car was idling. I was thrown unceremoniously in the back and my last thought before passing out was; I hope Nico told Luke and Thalia like he promised.

**A/N – As promised guys, chapter five! Hooray! I have another four chapters pre-written, so you will get those pretty soon! Anyway, don't forget to check out my twitter account for notifications on chapter updates, and vote in my poll!**

**I updated this at some ridiculous time in the morning thanks to our headteacher deciding we have school today, despite the inch of snow on the road. Humph.**

**Thanks, guys, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~hollyleaf988~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - All right guys, I don't have much time. I am going on holiday really soon and have been stalling to upload this. Loads of people have viewed my story, so I think that's good! Anyway, to my friend who said she was reading this, I won't be at Raw until either Friday or Saturday! Sorry!**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**fireballer23**

**H**

**..94**

**'anonymous' (it doesn't say your name, sorry!)**

**Anyway, thanks loads guys, here's the story!**

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, OR Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter six**

**Luke POV**

I sprinted along the deserted streets, Thalia by my side. The rest of the gang were running too. Thalia and I brought up the rear. I looked over my shoulder. No sign of any pursuers. Only Katoptris were keeping pace with us. No need to keep running, I realised. Raising my voice, I yelled to the others.

"Guys, stop. We've gone far enough. We're nowhere near Axios territory right now."

The others skidded to a stop. I heard Beckendorf yell something to his gang and they halted next to us. I saw Thalia doing a quick headcount. She frowned and counted again. Then she scanned the Katoptris gang, and frowned even harder. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she walked over to where Jake Mason, one of the leaders, was standing. She said something and his head snapped round. He looked at his gang and shook his head.

He looked again and a new expression crossed his face. He looked at his gang again and Thalia sighed. She beckoned Beckendorf over and muttered something in his ear. His face took on the same expression as Jake's. I realised what expression it was. It was panic.

I frowned myself. Something was definitely wrong. Just as I was about to walk over and ask what was up, Thalia dragged Beckendorf and Jake to where I was standing. I could see the worry etched on her face.

"Luke, we've got a problem. Nico and Annabeth are missing. Percy is too. I don't think anyone has seen them since the fight. Percy was at the back of Katoptris, and Nico and Annabeth were quite far back..." She trailed off. "If one of them got left behind, it would be so like Annabeth to go back for them."

She bit her lip and fell silent. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jake trying hard not to laugh. Behind him, Silena looked ready to explode with excitement.

Just then, my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID. _Nico DiAngelo._ I excused myself, reluctantly untangling myself from Thalia. I moved a few meters away before answering.

"Nico?" I hissed quietly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah_, it's me. Where are you guys, I can't find you anywhere_." I could hear his footsteps echoing and his breathing sounded laboured. I guessed he was running somewhere.

I looked up, trying to get my bearings.

"We're round the back of Mr D's wine place. Where-" He cut me off before I could continue my question.

"_Okay, I'm a couple of blocks away from you. Can you meet me round the front? Preferably now. Like right now. This needs to be said face to face, not over the phone_." He sounded desperate so I figured he was being serious. I took a deep breath.

"Sure."

I cut the connection and looked over at the others, trying to gauge if they'd notice me go. I figured they wouldn't. They looked pretty wrapped up in their conversation. My decision made, I slipped my phone back in my pocket and crept down the side street that would take me to the front of Mr D's.

* * *

><p>Nico was waiting for me when I made it to the main entrance. He looked paler than usual and slightly sweaty, like he had been running. He saw me as soon as I stepped onto the street. Beckoning him over, I stepped back into the shadows.<p>

The moment he reached me, I grabbed his arm.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? Where's Annabeth? And Percy? You're a second, Nico, you're supposed to take care of them."

Nico looked shocked at my outburst and took an involuntary step backwards.

"Luke, Annabeth and I were the last ones. You guys had gone ahead. We looked back to check there was no one left and we saw Percy, that Katoptris newbie, had been left behind. Annabeth wanted to go back, she said something about allegiances being weak.

"I told her no, but you know what she's like when someone tells her not to do something. It makes her more determined. She told me to tell you guys where she was and did the scary stare thingy. Then she rushed the guys cornering Percy and tried to defend him. I had to hide then, because more guys turned up and ran past me. One guy, Ethan, I think, drew his knife and stabbed her, right through her shoulder. He took his knife back and she went down.

"He tried to stab her again but that strategist guy, Michael Yew, stopped him, so he kicked her instead. Quite a few of them kicked her, after that. Then, they picked her up and punched her. She didn't make a sound, but she was obviously conscious 'cos she looked like she wanted to murder them.

"Before any of the others could punch her, Michael told them to stop, saying she was more valuable alive. Chris, Clarisse and Lee, their second, had scarpered, so Michael kinda took charge. They tied her up and dragged her her off to a car. Then they grabbed Percy. Poor kid didn't stand a chance. He was frozen, though, I think he was in shock. They tied him up too, and threw him in the back next to Annabeth.

"Poor kid, his first brawl before initiation, he gets left behind and sees the person rescuing him stabbed and kidnapped. Then Michael and that Butch guy got in the car and drove off. Nakamura and the healer dude got on a bike and followed. Everyone else left, but no one went their way."

He stopped talking and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, man. I should have done more. I should've helped her fight, or stopped her going. This is all my fault."

Part of me wanted to scream at him that it was his fault, but the kid looked so sorry for himself and I remembered how stubborn Annabeth could be. My heart went out to the emo boy and I shook my head.

"Not your fault. We'll get her back. From what you said, it sounds like they were heading for the border with the Hunter's. We can ask Zoë or Bianca. They'll help, they both really like Annabeth. Come on, let's get back to the others."

I turned and walked straight into Thalia. She gave me her evil glare before giving Nico a hug.

"Exactly _when_ were you planning on telling me that Annabeth had been kidnapped?" Her voice was controlled but I could tell she was fuming. I swallowed nervously.

"We were just going to now, I swear. You were busy with Beckendorf and Jake. I didn't want to disturb-"

I didn't get any further before Thalia let out a growl.

"Don't you _dare_ try to blame this on me. Right now, I don't care who's fault it is. We need to get them back. Nico, you and Luke need to tell Beckendorf and Jake that their newbie has been kidnapped. Also, I need names. Everyone that took Annabeth. I'm going to call the Hunter's."

I groaned in my head. Why did I always get the hard jobs! Nico dragged me away whilst calling over his shoulder.

"Ethan, Michael, Will and Butch. Tell Bianca I said hi!"

We ran off before Thalia could lecture us anymore. I looked back and could have sworn I saw a tear on her cheek as she pulled out her phone. When I looked back again, it was gone.

**A/N- A really quick A/N here guys, I am leaving for a holiday in about 25 minutes, but I wanted to do this first. I won't be able to update again until about Friday, I think. You never know, you guys might get lucky! Anyway, yes! I admit it! Percy was kidnapped too. It's really important though, I swear!**

**That's it for now, thanks for everything!**

**~hollyleaf988~**


	7. Author's Note

**This is not an update. However, if you go back through the old chapters, THEY ARE BEING REDONE. Exactly one year after I last updated Gang Wars, I am starting a rewrite project. Once the 6 chapters are done, I will take down this note, and replace it with Chapter 7.**

**Thank you to anyone who kept faith in my stories during my absence.**

**~Hollyleaf988~**


End file.
